Will you still love me tomorrow?
by Tilmitt.Selphie
Summary: Um empresário atarefado, que seguia todos os dias uma rotina. Uma linda desconhecida. Um encontro casual. Uma proposta inesperada. Uma tarde mágica. Como será que isso termina? Songfic.


Os personagens de CCS não me pertencem...

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

Hong Kong – Manhã, Cafeteria Café com Bolo.

Como todas as manhãs lá estava eu sentado na mesma mesa, faz pelo menos uns 3 anos que eu me sento aqui, peço uma grande xícara de café e um bom pedaço de bolo de chocolate, o meu favorito.

Esse é o único momento de paz na minha vida, desde que me mudei para Hong Kong com minha prima Meiling minha vida não tem sossego, cuido das empresas de toda China, pelo menos nesse último ano não tive que ficar viajando pelas filiais.

Agora longe do clã eu sou o responsável pela Meiling, que a cada mês troca de namorado, sempre um pior que o outro, me fazendo além de todo trabalho nas empresas, as quais ela deveria ajudar a cuidar, tenho que vigiá-la.

Faz anos que meu único momento sozinho é numa cafeteria com gente estranha.

Umm, esse bolo está muito bom hoje!!

Deixe-me ver os últimos e-mails, Eriol, convites, muita coisa das empresas.

Vou responder só o Eriol.

-Com licença, senhor? – uma voz suave tirou minha concentração.

Olhei a dona da voz, primeiro me deparei com lindos olhos verdes, depois com um sorriso sem graça, mas encantador.

- Sim? – respondi observando a moça que parecia nova, mas era extremamente bonita.

- Será que eu poderia me sentar aqui com o senhor? Todas as outras mesas estão ocupadas – disse levantando um dedo e girando – e claro se não for te incomodar!! – completou sorrindo.

- Claro que pode! – respondi me levantando e puxando uma cadeira para que ela pudesse sentar. A moça me olhou assustada e depois sorriu.

- Obrigada!!

- Vai ser um prazer ter companhia!! – respondi sorrindo, gostei dela.

- O senhor vem sempre aqui? – perguntou a menina, demonstrando uma ligeira insegurança.

- Por favor, me chame pelo meu nome, sou Li Syaoran! – estendi a mão para ela.

- Desculpe, sou Kinomoto Sakura!! – disse sorrindo e apertando minha mão.

- É um prazer conhece-la Sakura, e sim, venho sempre a essa cafeteria.

A moça tinha um lindo sorriso em seu belo rosto.

- O que você me recomenda? É a minha primeira vez em Hong Kong!

- Sua primeira vez? De onde você vem?

- Japão, Tókio.

- Já estive lá, mas há muito tempo, então pra que você fique fã da cafeteria, recomendo a especialidade da casa, bolo de chocolate, com recheio de chocolate e cobertura de chocolate!! – respondi sorrindo.

- Uau, parece bem gostoso, adoro chocolate!!

- É muito bom, posso garantir que você vai adorar!! Palavra de chocólatra!! – respondi rindo.

- Ummm, vejamos então... – disse ela observando o cardápio.

Nesse momento observei cada detalhe do rosto dela: fino, belo, o cabelo curto moldava perfeitamente o rosto, ela poderia ser uma modelo, talvez.

De repente nossos olhos se encontraram e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi sorrir. Pego em flagrante!! Ela sorriu lindamente.

- Você trabalha no que Syaoran? – perguntou calmamente enquanto acenava para a garçonete.

- O que vai pedir senhorita?

- Chá de camomila e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. – disse olhando pra mim com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sendo imediatamente correspondido por mim.

- Claro, logo trarei seu pedido!! – disse a garçonete se afastando.

- Eu administro a empresa da minha família e você Sakura?

- Eu por enquanto só estudo, faço faculdade de gastronomia.

- Um então você estava me testando ao perguntar o que eu recomendava? – disse em tom brincalhão.

- Ah mais ou menos, você parece ser um homem com muito bom gosto!

Acho que depois disso fiquei um pouco corado, quem diria que no auge dos meus 23 anos ficaria assim?

- E você pretende montar um restaurante em Tókio? – disse tentando continuar o assunto e sair da atual situação constrangedora.

- Bom, acho que sim, já pensei no assunto, mas é bem complicado entende? – disse a moça.

- Sim, entendo bem. Mas então, posso saber o que você faz em Hong Kong?

- Vim com minha prima, ela veio fechar uma parceria com umas empresas chinesas.

- Em que setor?

- Brinquedos, ela administra uma empresa de brinquedos.

- Umm... muito interessante, o setor está em crescimento.

- Sua empresa é de que setor?

- Bom – o que responder? – estamos no setor de tecnologia.

- Parece bem interessante, você trouxe o note book para adiantar o trabalho? – perguntou com um estranho brilho no olhar.

- É sempre tem alguma coisa pra resolver... – respondi demonstrando meu cansaço.

- Umm. – disse a menina corando um pouco.

- O que foi Sakura? – perguntei a fazendo olhar para meus olhos de forma estranha.

- Que tal um descanso?

- Descanso?

- É – disse ela de forma decidida – Eu estou de passagem na cidade, não conheço nada, e você trabalha demais.

Observei-a de forma curiosa, a final onde ela queria chegar com essa conversa?

- Que tal juntarmos isso?

- O quê? Eu não estou entendendo! – perguntei bem confuso.

- Você tira o dia de hoje de folga e nós vamos passear juntos!! – respondeu sorrindo.

Naquele momento tenho certeza que eu deixei transparecer meu susto, que idéia era aquela? Sair com alguém totalmente estranho?

- Sakura, eh, como assim, largar tudo? Nós somos dois estranhos, por mais que isso tudo me agrade é... Estranho. – falei ainda meio perdido, que idéia era aquela?

- Esse é o seu problema Syaoran, sempre preso a regras!! E como vamos nos conhecer se você não sair comigo? – disse ela ainda mantendo o tom decidido.

- Mas Sakura, você tem que admitir que isso seja um tanto quanto incomum!!

- Se você continuar sentado nessa mesa, todos os dias e pedindo a mesma coisa, fazendo as mesmas coisas sua vida vai ser sempre comum!!

Nossa, é tão óbvio assim?

- Eu não sei isso é...

- Olha – disse ela suspirando, acho que esta desistindo de mim - vamos fazer assim: você tira, a princípio, a manhã de folga e se de tudo minha companhia não te agradar e você não se distrair nem um pouco, você volta para sua enorme mesa e passa o dia resolvendo problemas.

- Você tem certeza disso? Você nem me conhece!! – essa garota é louca.

- Confio em você. Não sei como, mas você me parece um bom homem, só muito atarefado!! – disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eu acho.

- Isso Syaoran!! Aonde você vai me levar? – disse comemorando.

- Ah, bom eu não sei, você quer ir a algum lugar em especial?

- Não, quero que você me leve em algum lugar interessante.

- Umm...

Agora essa, pra onde levá-la? Nem a conhecia há 30 minutos e agora teria que pensar em algo que ela gostaria.

Ela é alegre, brincalhona, meiga, doce como uma criança, mas é uma mulher linda e atraente.

Onde levá-la?

Enquanto pensava ela comia o bolo como uma criança satisfeita.

Talvez se eu a levasse num lugar freqüentado por crianças, ela poderia gostar!!

Já sei.

- Sakura, já sei para onde vou te levar! – disse, finalmente, num tom decidido.

- Ótimo porque eu já terminei o meu café!!

- Espera aqui, eu vou pagar a conta. – disse já me levantando.

- Ei, espera, eu vou também, pagar a minha.

- Nada disso, você agora é minha convidada. – respondi sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso como resposta.

**-/-**

Uma boa decisão.

A levei em um zoológico, parecia uma criança encantada com sua primeira visita ao zoológico.

Ela animada comentava com as crianças no local o que mais tinha gostado a cada jaula que passávamos.

O auge do passeio com certeza foi o aquário dos pingüins.

Sakura adorava pingüins!!

Estava extremamente alegre e como ela mesma tinha dito conseguiu me distrair por todo o tempo.

O pessoal da empresa deve estar louco atrás de mim, mas ela me obrigou a desligar o celular, assim como fez com o dela.

E realmente me sinto bem com tudo isso, acho que eu vou continuar com ela o resto do dia.

Pra finalizar a visita ao zoológico comprei uma pelúcia de pingüim para ela, que agradeceu com um beijo na minha bochecha, me deixando novamente corado.

**-/-**

Convidei-a para almoçar e ela aceitou com um enorme sorriso, perguntando se ela teria minha atenção durante o resto do dia. Respondi sorrindo que sim.

Escolhi um restaurante chinês, agora que já sabia que ela estudava gastronomia estava tentando agradá-la.

Conversamos bastante durante o almoço.

Descobri que ela é solteira, tem 21 anos e mora com a prima em Tókio, mas que nasceu em uma cidade chamada Tomoeda, no interior do Japão.

Trabalha como babá no tempo livre, mesmo que a prima insista que ela não precisa, mas ela faz porque gosta de crianças.

Atualmente ajuda a prima nos preparativos do casamento, em que ela será a madrinha.

Estou encantado com essa garota, ela é incrível.

Depois de pagar a conta a convidei para conhecer um parque de Hong Kong.

**-/-**

Caminhávamos juntos pelo parque conversando.

- Você tem quatro irmãs? Hahaha! Deve ser muito difícil ser o único homem da família!! – disse ela rindo.

- É muito difícil, vocês mulheres são bem complicadas, junto com as minhas quatro irmãs, tinha minha prima que hoje em dia mora comigo aqui em Hong Kong, de longe a que mais me deu trabalho. – disse também rindo.

- Mora com você? Vocês estão juntos? – disse ela olhando de forma curiosa.

- Não, Meiling é como uma irmã mais nova, ela queria mudar de ares e como eu vinha morar em Hong Kong ela veio junto, nem me deu opção, quando eu dei por mim a família apoiava a decisão, achavam que eu controlaria ela. Como se isso fosse fácil. – disse lembrando os meus problemas com Meiling.

- Mas no fim ela é uma boa companhia, porque deve ser difícil sair de uma casa cheia de gente e morar sozinho né?

- Pensando dessa forma, mas uma Meiling animada faz mais barulho que muita gente. – disse em tom brincalhão.

- Hahahahahaha. – nós dois rimos desse último comentário.

Depois que os risos cessaram um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, já era quase 19 horas, como o tempo tinha passado rápido.

Sentamos-nos em um banco próximo a uma cerejeira, continuávamos em silêncio sem nos olharmos.

Resolvi observa-la, será que ela estava gostando do passeio? Será que ela estava também atraída por mim? Porque nesse momento eu tinha certeza que ela era uma pessoa especial e estava completamente encantado pelo seu jeito.

Fiquei fitando seu rosto, mas ela olhava o horizonte com uma expressão indecifrável.

Do nada se virou pra mim, como que se percebesse que eu a observava e sorriu lindamente.

Sorri em resposta e ficamos nos observando.

_**Tonight you're mine completely,**_

_Essa noite, você é minha por completo,_

_**You give your love so sweetly.**_

_Você entrega seu amor tão carinhosamente._

_**Tonight the light of love is in your eyes,**_

_Essa noite, a luz do amor está em seus olhos,_

_**But will you love me tomorrow?**_

_Mas você vai me amar amanhã?_

Ela aproximou seu rosto do meu e sorriu com um ar peralta. Entendi o que ela também queria. Aproximei meu rosto e a beijei, primeiro suavemente, me afastei um pouco e novamente sorrimos e voltei a beijá-la, agora profundamente, sentindo o gosto doce de seus lábios, com uma de minhas mãos acariciava sua face, a outra se dirigia a cintura trazendo-a para mais perto de meu corpo, nos separamos por falta de ar. Ficamos um tempo encostados, meu queixo em sua testa, ainda acariciando seu rosto.

Separamos-nos e seu olhar tinha um brilho único, convidativo.

Seria uma loucura continuar com isso, mas eu queria mais do que nunca continuá-la.

Sorri novamente.

_**Is this a lasting treasure?**_

_É um tesouro que irá durar?_

_**Or just a moments pleasure?**_

_Ou só um momento de prazer?_

_**Can I believe the magic of your sight?**_

_Posso acreditar na magia dos seus sinais?_

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

_Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?_

Não havia necessidade para mais palavras.

Em cerca de meia hora estávamos no hotel mais próximo, beijos quentes, mãos aflitas, sorrisos, troca de olhares, roupas sendo retiradas, toques, movimentos casados, sussurros, uma onda de sentimentos maravilhosos percorrendo nossos corpos ao mesmo tempo em que ela falava meu nome e eu o seu.

_**Tonight with words unspoken**_

_Essa noite, com palavras não ditas_

_**You say that I'm the only one**_

_Você diz que sou o único_

_**But will my heart be broken**_

_Mas você vai quebrar meu coração_

_**When the night meets the morning sun?**_

_Quando a noite encontrar o sol da manhã?_

Ela adormeceu nos meus braços, soltando um sussurro satisfeito.

Eu a observei durante algum tempo, ela era linda.

Estava apaixonado por essa louca. Sorri com meus pensamentos.

Aproximei-me mais dela, queria dormir sentindo seu corpo.

Adormeci pensando o que seria o amanhã.

_**I'd like to know that your love**_

_Gostaria de saber se o seu amor_

_**Is love I can be sure of.**_

_É um amor em que posso confiar._

_**So tell me now and I won't ask again**_

_Então diga-me agora e não perguntarei novamente_

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

_Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?_

Ao acordar, não sentia Sakura em meus braços. Abri meus olhos e observei o quarto, intacto, sem ela.

Fui até o banheiro, e ela não estava mais lá.

Voltei ao quarto e foi tomado por uma sensação de vazio.

Sentei-me na cama, peguei o travesseiro, ele ainda tinha o perfume dela.

Não podia acreditar que ela tinha ido embora.

Eu tinha perdido ela, nem sequer tinha um telefone.

Tinha perdido a mulher por quem acabará de me apaixonar...

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

_Você ainda vai me amar amanhã?_

N.A.: Olá !!

A música é Will you still love me tomorrow? Da Amy Winehouse.

Linda!!

Gostaram?

Não é o fim!!

Esse é o início de uma fic que eu estou escrevendo. Mas achei melhor publicá-la separadamente. Esse início foi baseado em dois filmes: Escrito nas Estrelas (Serendipity) e Uma Linda Mulher (Pretty Woman) – aiaiai Edward!! XD

Tadinho do Syaoran, não gostei de fazer isso com ele, mas foi necessário.

**Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!!**

Bjos

Sel

N.R.: Oii eu aqui é a Ma Ling Chan falando! Quando a Selphie me chamou para revisar uma fic que ela estava criando já aceitei na hr, porque tinha certeza que ela seria boa, mas lendo agora, tenho que admitir que tá ótiiimaa!! Nussa, fiquei imaginando as cenas de constrangimento do Syaoo! Mas também to curiosa para saber o que será que vai acontecer na fic! Coitadoo do Syaoran, ainda bem que vai ter continuação neh? Porque senão teria um ataque aki ! Ameiiii, tá linda a história, com certeza vai arrasar!! Bjoos e pessoal deixem reviews e façam uma escritora e revisora felizz!!


End file.
